Sealed
Set at the end of part 2, Luka is suddenly sent to an area far from the Monster Lord’s castle. Where is Luka? And what is going to happen to him as he quickly encounters Black Alice. Major updates will be released as "chapters" (minimum of 7-8 monsters) currently far as story goes, around 4 chapters written with the expectation of a total of 5-6 chapters. Monster Girl Quest: Sealed is a Side Story full repatch mod styled much like New Game+ and War of the Goddesses created by Ginrikuzuma. Author's Note am desperately looking for help with art for TITLE SCREEN. If you know someone who is willing to help / if you can help please post it on my [[:User_talk:Ginrikuzuma|talk page] or e-mail me (mail in Read-Me. At the moment, unless said differently in the credits, all the art is either from Torotoro or made from scratch.] to some enemies (like the [[:Category:Chimeras|Chimeras] and Shirohebi) not having any H-scenes yet as well as the addition to custom monsters in "Chapter 2" and onward, all scenes play out with a death to Luka instead of a rape. I further reenforced this with the plot.] Story of spoilers, avoid introduction section if you do not wish to run into the spoilers including parts of the story that has not yet been programmed into the game. [Subject to change] Black Alice’s Castle Introduction Luka finds himself in an unknown castle that is not of the Monster Lord’s. He is quickly approached by Black Alice and asks him why he is here. If Luka says “I know..”, he realizes that she sent him to this unknown place and prepares for battle. If Luka says “Not a clue..”, the figure reveals herself as Black Alice. Luka suddenly realizes that she is the instigator that Queen Fairy and Queen Elf mentioned. If Luka says “....”, Black Alice reveals herself as Luka remains quiet. She comments on how simple it is to kill Luka in his mute state. If he continues to say “......”, he is immediately swarmed by hordes of monsters and receives a Game Over. If he says “I won’t die easily!”, the story continues. Black Alice requests for Luka to live long enough to endure her traps, not having gone through enough trouble to make them for him to die in the beginning. Black Alice disappears, but is replaced by Amphisbaena who, according to Undine, is a fake but still capable of killing Luka. After much hassle, he finally defeats the copy. Luka begins to wonder how he was separated from Alice, if that Black Alice was really who Queens Fairy and Elf and Granberia mentioned, and also notices the Angel Halo shimmering with light more wildly than at the Sealed Sinner’s Prison. After another rumble, he decides to move on. Black Alice’s voice rings and warns Luka about his decision on where to thread. If he tries to “Continue Here”, he is suddenly killed, resulting a Game Over. Black Alice decides to bring Alice or one of the Four Heavenly Knights for her next amusement. Garden If Luka tries to progress through “The Door”, he finds out that it is locked, and Hainuwele appears with the key. She soon retreats after losing her wind, and drops the key, allowing Luka to progress. The door leads through some sort of garden. As he moves in, the Four Spirits appear and Sylph tries to tell Luka something, which Undine and Salamander think is a trap. A Chimera Dryad Vore suddenly shows up, which Luka has no problem with. A voice suddenly shouts out, which happens to be related to what the Spirits were talking about. However, it is still likely a trap, so they leave it up to Luka to decide. If Luka “Ignores the Voice”, it will call him a fool and then remain silent. Before he can decide his next course of action, he is immediately swarmed and eaten by plant monsters, leading to Game Over. If Luka “Follows it”, he runs towards the direction of the voice, but encounters a vengeful Alra Priestess. The alraune proves too much when it heals 100 million HP (using a reference from Fire Emblem), which is even higher than Quadruple Giga 10^4th. The same voice suddenly appears and stuns Alra Priestess and tells Luka to use Quadruple Giga while referencing IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZER. The two fire Octuple Giga, 10^8th power, and obliterates the entire castle. Torture Chamber If Luka tries to progress through “The Stairs”, he encounters Bio-Weapon #777. Luka realizes the ground is unstable, and uses the earth to shatter it, causing the weapon to collapse through the floor. Luka peers down the hole created by the massive creature and ponders on where to go. If he heads “Downstairs”, he hopes that anything down there was taken out by the collapse. However, he instead stumbles upon a necromancer’s room, a Blood-Crazed Chrome, a New Game+ reference via Involuntary Organ Donor, and a Game Over. Deciding to head “Upstairs”, he finds himself in a lamia dwelling/torture chamber. As he moves in, the Four Spirits appear and Sylph tries to tell Luka something, which Undine and Salamander think is a trap. Shirohebi shows up and assumes she is inhostile due to their friendly encounter in Yamatai Village, but Sylph warns him to look at her more carefully. He flashes back to their meeting, where Shirohebi reveals to have an elder sister who attacked and raped travelers; the one he is facing now is the sister. Although Shirohebi proves to be powerful, Luka nonetheless seals her. A voice suddenly shouts out, which happens to be related to what the Spirits were talking about. However, it is still likely a trap, so they leave it up to Luka to decide. If Luka “Ignores the Voice”, it will call him a fool and then remain silent. Before he can decide his next course of action, he is immediately swarmed and eaten by multiple monsters, leading to Game Over. If Luka “Follows it”, he runs towards the direction of the voice, and encounters Alice, who unfortunately is a fake. The copy proves too much when it heals 100 million HP (using a reference from 72 Horas), which is even higher than Quadruple Giga 10^4th. The same voice suddenly appears and stuns Fake Alice and tells Luka to use Quadruple Giga while referencing IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZER. The two fire Octuple Giga, 10^8th power, and obliterates the entire castle. Rebel’s Pit Luka finds himself in a desert-like region where the stranger greets him and introduces himself as Heinrich. He explains that Luka was sent to the Sealed Sinner’s Prison by Black Alice who froze time and dragged Luka’s soul into the prison. Fortunately, Heinrich was able to preserve Luka’s body due to the differences of time flows in the real world and the prison. Heinrich warns Luka that he must return to the real world soon, otherwise he will remain trapped forever. Heinrich explains that he needs to head east to the Rebel’s Pit, where the other sealed humans are, and points out the locations of interest: the prison’s exit, Kiyoto (a reference to Kyoto), and Lumine’s Forest (a reference to War of the Goddesses). However, in order to escape the prison, Luka needs various items in order to open its exit gate. Heinrich disappears for having expended his energy, but agrees to meet Luka in the Rebel’s Pit. Luka makes his way to his destination, but encounters the same pissed-off Scorpion Girl. After her defeat, he quickly presses on to the Rebel’s Pit. Upon reaching the Rebel’s Pit, Luka is greeted by a (currently nameless) human warrior, who has been expecting his arrival and gives him a quick tour. The human also mentions about sealed gates, where enemies Luka previously fought on his adventure seem to be appearing from. Heinrich appears and leads Luka to his house, where he answers all of his questions. “What do I need from here?”: Heinrich explains Luka needs two rose gems, located at Kiyoto and a giant tree to the north. He also needs to recover a part of the Four Spirits. “How did you really end up here?”: Heinrich says after he defeated Black Alice, Ilias tasked him to kill all monsters. Heinrich tried to question her but ultimately rebelled. Despite the odds, mortal verses divine, he was able to strike Ilias with the Angel Halo, much to Luka’s surprise even after a flashback on when he obtained the weapon. Heinrich theorizes that because the Angel Halo was created out of divinity, the divine should be able to touch the divine. However, Heinrich failed to defeat Ilias and doesn’t remember exactly how that happened. Heinrich warns Luka to be very careful when he fights Ilias, or he might wound up being in the prison again. “Who are all these other humans?”: Fellow commandment breakers, willing donors of sperm, non-believers, etc. The humans that were sealed by Ilias were deemed to be a threat to her, such as sperm donors provided their services to powerful monsters, heretics could persuade the masses, and of course the rebels. Heinrich explains that many took arms with him after learning is rebellion and his reason for it. However, the rebels lost and everyone wanted to forget about it else they’ll stir Ilias’ wrath again. “What about the Four Spirits?”: After Luka asks the three options above, he points out that Heinrich mentioned something about the Four Spirits. He calls them and tells all four of them that they aren’t as strong as they used to be. He asks them if they remember anything about their battle with Ilias, which none but Gnome do. However, it is apparent that her voice, instead of her memories, was sealed. Heinrich only recalls that he immediately released the spirits from his body before his defeat, but wasn’t fast enough which resulted a portion of the spirits being sealed as well. As thus, Luka’s task is to find what he needs to escape the prison. Heinrich suggests speaking to the citizens before leaving town. Upon roaming around the area, Luka learns that the humans are worshippers of Alice I and there are many deceased monsters aiding them in ousting Ilias’ and Black Alice’s followers that roam around the prison. Luka also receives the Golden Sword (a reference to The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) from the Weapons Shop Owner which is then blessed by a Monk and a Priest. Finally, Luka also learns about a lake to the north where Undine’s power lay and a volcano to the south where Salamander’s is. As Luka leaves, Undine highly advises against obtaining her power first, and is quickly backed up by Heinrich. Luka sticks to his original goal of getting Salamander’s first. Heinrich tips that the path to her power is still heavily guarded. Before Luka leaves, Heinrich also warns him not to return to Rebel’s Pit until he has at least acquired two spirit powers. Volcano of the First Leaving to the Volcano of the First, Luka feels that it somehow has a connection to Alice I. At nightfall, Luka tries to sleep his second night. However, Sylph immediately wakes him up, for he is being attacked by a Basilisk. Luka reaches out and grabs the Golden Sword (Iron Sword if Luka did not obtain it), for Luka accidentally left his Angel Halo after rolling away. He defeats her, and moves on. Reaching the mountain, Gnome suggests to be used in order to scale it, although Luka at first is against it. However, she becomes extremely tired at a level surface, and becomes unusable for a while. Luka presses on and enters a cave, but encounters a Medusa. After an incredibly heated fight, Luka finally defeats her and continues his search. Going further into the cave, Luka finally seems to be making progress as he enters a volcanic environment. Upon advancing, however, the same pissed-off Lava Girl appears, laments her luck on encountering the same enemy twice, and attempts to kill Luka. Upon defeating the Lava Girl a second time, Luka continues to advance further. As Salamander feels her power nearby, a creature of flame appears: Mandy (named by the author to differentiate the two), the sealed part of Salamander. However, like Salamander, Mandy refuses to give up her power without force. After an extremely heated battle, Mandy eventually yields, noting that Luka reminds her of Heinrich. Mandy explains that she abandoned her former master after being defeated by Ilias, but finds his actions admirable. She explains that after the fragments of the Four Spirits were sealed, Promestein corrupted them except Mandy and possibly Gnome (due to her mysterious personality) who pretended to be in such state; the corrupted Spirits wreaked havoc amongst the souls in the Sealed Sinner’s Prison and claimed their territories. Salamander questions Mandy’s acting, and the latter shows regret for “betraying” Heinrich and wishes to apologize, but felt it was too late to do so. Heinrich shows up to check on Luka, but leaves shortly after noticing the Salamanders getting acquainted and reminds Luka not to return to Rebel’s Pit. The “dominant half” of Salamander then absorbs the “submissive half”, but before she disappears, Mandy asks for Luka to do her proud and defeat the Goddess. Salamander slowly regains her memories and feels her strength recovering. After leaving the cave, an unknown figure warps Luka down the volcano where he proceeds to make way to Undine’s Prison. Undine’s Prison If Luka tries to head to the Prison before the Volcano, the Wander from Rebel’s Pit, Lewis Griffin, appears and orders him to turn around under direct orders from Heinrich. Return to the Rebel’s Pit If Luka immediately tries to head back to the Rebel’s Pit after leaving, Heinrich orders him to leave to the Volcano at once. If Luka returns right after Volcano of the First, he finds the town completely in ruins. He then finds Black Alice and Heinrich and the forces of the Rebel’s Pit clashing (attacking with references from Perfect World International), but Black Alice easily wipes out Heinrich’s followers. After Luka and Heinrich use Octuple Giga, Heinrich berates Luka for returning, explaining that she was tracking him and he led her to the town. Black Alice, having survived the attack, reveals that she sent Chimera scouts to the Pit, but found it extremely suspicious that Luka was heading into the same area as her minions were. Heinrich and Luka try to continue fighting, but to no avail, and are killed by the 8th Monster Lord, thus resulting a Game Over. Unorganized events here onward it is part of the story but currently not in the mod the entire story will not be written out here just some key points, and thus some points are abrupt or out of other since I am considering maybe changing the order of events from here on… As Luka makes way to Kiyoto (reference to actual Kyoto) he runs into a group of familiar faces but is uncertain if they are also illusions or the real deal. Luka is here given the option to join them and finds out they are indeed the real deal, or he can fight them which also reveals them to be real but part ways. When Luka goes to Lumine’s Forest, it is confirmed that Luka has Angelic blood (I still haven’t decided how but I am thinking of making this either the mother or someone up the family line. I MIGHT just wait for Chapter 3 to come out so its a bit more "canon") and will be able to awaken those powers as a skill. (To make the skill balanced it will work like Serene Mind lv 1 but is self-damaging, limited to 3 turns, and only useable once per fight)] Characters Luka – As implied by Lilith and Lilim is a descendant of Heinrich. Soul sealed currently in Sealed Sinners Prison where this mod takes place. Heinrich Hein – Hero who defeated Black Alice and later rebelled against Ilias before ending up in the Sealed Sinners Prison, serves as a guide and mentor to Luka as well as the person who does Luka’s evaluations. Heinrich is portrayed to be quite perverted at times in the evaluations (best example being Basilisk). Black Alice – 8th monster lord that was defeated by Heinrich 500 years ago; sent Luka into the Sealed Sinners Prison. Battles Amphisbaena Generally a straightforward battle where she has a normal attack and a bind attack. Hainuwele Generally straightforward with normal attacks, but she will heal indefinitely when her HP is dropped to 0. Her Dive Bomb attack will cause her to slow down, and so will Lightning Sword Flash; five slowdowns are enough to cause Hainuwele to flee. On the fourth slowdown, Hainuwele stops using Dive Bomb. She has an extremely high avoidance rate, so Sylph is mandatory. Gnome is needed to reduce damage dealt. Chimera Dryad Vore A mere copy of the normal Chimera Dryad Vore, though she goes down rather easily than before thanks to the power of the Four Spirits. Alra Priestess Greatly strengthened version of Alra Priestess. Once her health lowers to about a fifth or so, she will use Master Seal Promotion (a reference to Fire Emblem) and heal 100 million health. At this point, Heinrich comes in and stuns her, prompting Luka to use Quadruple Giga while referencing IMMA CHARGIN MEH LAZER. If Luka fails to load Quadruple Giga in six turns, Alra Priestess become unstunned and use Corona (another reference to Fire Emblem), which will one-shot Luka. Bio-Weapon #777 Basically a Giganto Weapon, but can heal indefinitely no matter how many Vaporizing Rebellion Swords are thrown at it. It also has a new attack: Tail Sweep, but this causes the ground to become unstable. Earth Rumbling Decapitation also causes unstable ground; five shatters are enough to break the floor beneath the Monster. After using her Tail Sweep four times, the bio-weapon will realize the crack in the ground and stop using it. Shirohebi I Another straightforward fight. She has normal attacks, a multi-hit attack, a bind, and a status-inducing eye that causes trance. Fake Alice A slightly beefed version of the final fight with Alice. All of her magic spells can deal well over 1,200 with Gnome, which is more than half of Luka's HP. Once her health is lowered to about a fifth or so, she will use 72 Horas (a reference to 72 Horas/Hours) and heal 100 million health. At this point, Heinrich comes in and stuns her, prompting Luka to use Quadruple Giga while referencing IMMA CHARGIN MEH LAZER. If Luka fails to load Quadruple Giga in six turns, Fake Alice become unstunned and use Hora All The Time, which will one-shot Luka. Scorpion Girl Greatly strengthened version of Scorpion Girl. Her Venom Tail attack is not 100% dodgeable unlike the original. Otherwise a straightforward fight. Luka starts off the fight with 4 SP, so using Salamander at the beginning is of best interest. Basilisk Greatly strengthened version of Basilisk. Her fight is scripted very similarly to the original. However, Luka starts off disarmed from Angel Halo and will reach for his next best weapon. This fight is extremely easy if the Golden Sword was picked up from the Weapon Store Owner and blessed by the Monk and Priest at Rebel’s Pit (if not, get it on the second visit). Otherwise it is considerably tough if the Iron Sword is being used. Medusa The first custom fight in this mod. Medusa is quite similar to Shirohebi I. However, her Petrifying Bites inflicts petrification and strikes four times in one round; eight successful hits are enough to completely petrify Luka and render him helpless to a one-hit KO attack. Gnome cannot be used here due to her being tired for helping Luka scale a mountain earlier. Lava Girl Another strengthened version of an original monster. Her lava is extremely hot and damaging, which means Gnome is mandatory. Otherwise, still straightforward. Mandy A different looking Salamander takes on Luka on an intensely (pun intended) heated match. Luka is forced to go toe-to-toe with this Salamander using only his Salamander. If Sylph or Undine are activated, Mandy will immediately launch a counterattack against his evasiveness and cancel their abilities. If Luka attempts to use Gnome, Mandy will use Earth Cancel like Tamamo did and block it out. Vaporizing Rebellion Sword is also useless, for it will heal her for slightly less the damage dealt. Mandy also has nasty attacks up her sleeve. Her Roar of the Salamander can deal a whopping damage of 1,200. She may also use Plasmafication to charge up for Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon; if Luka does not guard, he will be one shotted. Skills Because there are fragments of the Four Spirits lying around in Sealed, Luka gains new abilities upon defeating the other spirit. Hyper-Charged Spirits Passionate Wrath Salamander’s hyper-charged mode. Normal Attacks invoke Blade of Burning Passion, an extremely powerful attack that is comparable to a normal attack from Sylph + Gnome + Undine. Skill damage is greatly boosted, even moreso than combined with the respective spirit and normal Salamander. At the end of a turn, Passion’s Retaliation occurs, which grants Luka 1 SP that can exceed the cap, but sacrifices a tenth of his health. However, other Spirits or Quadruple Giga cannot be used while Passionate Wrath is active. Once the skill ends, Salamander becomes too fatigued for the remainder of the battle thus preventing Quadruple Giga from being used. Costs 10 SP to activate. Hyper-Charged Cursed Swordsman Skills Charring Mistake Hyper-charged version of Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Luka feints his ultimate skill and then attacks with devastating spiritual flames, dealing six hits of excessive damage, but ends Passionate Wrath. Costs 8 SP. References Any reference belongs to you and you wish to have it removed comment below or send an email (refer to Readme for email) *SpasMaran – Blood-Crazed Chrome uses ? NG+’s Involuntary Organ Donor skill (Permission asked via email never responded…) *Vytong (aka Gokken) – 8-bit Luka and Sitteno sound tracks. *Kiyoto – Reference to Kyoto (and I have a reason for doing this…) Tofu,Inari and Kitsunes, Fushimi Shrine *Master Seal Promotion and Corona – Fire Emblem. Alraune Priestess also changes her dialogue to Alraune Bishop for when she uses Corona (as proof of her promotion). *72 Horas *The destruction of the area by two Gigas -- Doppelganger (the name however I based on the math lol 10^4 with 4 being the spirits than octuple aught to be twice the spirits (10^8) ) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyuNidSrVik IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZER *Golden Sword -- The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. The Golden Sword is the strongest form of the Master Sword in all the LoZ games. Luka acquires the Golden Sword with the common chest fan-fare in the Legend of Zelda series. *Lumine's Forest -- War of the Goddesses - A fallen angel that rebelled against Ilias (refer to WOTG for the story behind that. I'm just borrowing the idea of the fallen angel and the name). *Natsu Dragneel -- Fairy Tail - Mandy's two roars, both counters, and HP regeneration are based on attacks or abilities of Fairy Tail's Natsu. Natsu is sometimes nicknamed Salamander as well. *"I'll make your blood boil. "" -- Fluffy Tail - One of Salamander's phrases when using Heat Wave is part of the lyrics for Ken Ashcorp's Fluffy Tail song. *Harmony and Vacuity -- Perfect World International -- MMORPG originating from China which has a North American branch. The stages of promotion are based on Taoism stages of spiritual cultivation *Armageddon -- Perfect World International -- A heavy hitting attack for the Barbarian Class *Elemental Shell Burst -- Perfect World International -- A defensive skill for the Wizard Class (made it an attack here) *Yataghan Vortext -- Perfect World International -- An attack for the Seeker Class *Undying Will Flame -- Hitman Reborn! -- A mode commonly seen in the anime, Hitman Reborn!, where the main character (and later in the story multiple people) unleases his willpower to finish what he regrets not doing before dieing. Luka verbalizes Passionate Wrath as his "Undying will", as well as using the power of fire to reference to this. Download and Current Tasks As with all mods make sure you have Part 1 and 2 combined. Also either make a copy of your game folder and post the contents into the copy or keep a back-up folder for your script file. If updating from Version 1.3B or previous note that the script was changed again so safest save location to use is right before you leave Rebels' Pit (before heading to the Volcano) Version 1.5 Beta (Entire Folder) Size 229MB SPOILERS http://www.mediafire.com/file/c7t4c3ajtsv9c5c/Mod_Story.xlsx The story as of so far... (I think it is now downloadable....) Please vote AND/OR comment on the Heinrich character design. I will decide on keeping or removing him based on the votes/comments/suggestions in the poll and comment section. Final decision shall probably be made by end of December or January (depending on amount of people voting/commenting). Poll and comment sections below.... You are free to comment on the story or make suggestions to the story here on the Wikia. Note: its an Microsoft Office Excel (not openoffice) file so make sure you have something to open it with Current tasks (more will be added as bugs are found or suggestions,etc.) *Finding sound effects to use aside from the game's se library *Contacting people if I may use their sound effects, images, or music,etc. as well as references if any made. *Looking for someone to create a proper Title screen... *Looking for someone to create an image of Heinrich. *Creating and balancing "Elemental Daze". (On hold) ' *Balancing "Passionate Wrath " *'New: 'Creating and balancing "Tranquility Blade" *Updating sound effects *'New: 'Implementing ß instead of @ to create spacing where it is currently not spaced. (Starting with Patch 1.5B). This SHOULD replace the very distracting @ in dialogue names, map names, as well as some skillnames into a space or a less distracting degree symbol °. *'New: Figuring out how to create "wave" fights (fighting multiple enemies one after another while keeping track of your last HP, SP, and other variables) for Chapter 3 (and part of Chapter 4) Patch Notes 0.1 Beta *Game Release 0.2b *Changed Prototype 777's name to Bio-Weapon 777 *Changed AND fixed the $name2 variable for the fight of the above mentioned *nscript data has code for what is after the end of current test, but is jumped (you can look at it if you can break it down, its mainly dialogue and just a quick alpha of the Scorpion Girl fight 2, to increase damage, take spirits into account,blah blah blah ) 0.5b *'Avoid the evaluation of the scorpion girl for now.' Else you will jump (I believe) to the original scorpion girl fight in part 1. *Changed the Hainuwele fight to work much like #777's except its Lightning Sword Flash, and Dive Bomb *Added the Scorpion Girl 2 fight. Fight starts with 4 SP instead of max Note: the venom is not a 100% dodge to add to difficulty, if people feel its too difficult, I will raise the dodge rate *Fixed the sound effects on the 5 stages of the ground breaking (whether it be by Tail Sweep or Earth Rumbling Decapitation) *(Not sure if on this update or 0.2...) #777, Shirohebi I, Hainuwele, and Amphisbaena have proper sound effects for their attacks. *Dialogue expanded further into Rebels' Pit *Fixed garden / torture chamber location when ignoring the voice *Attempted (and somewhat successful) to fix the spacing on the selections *Removed two names of NPCs until I can get permission to use the references. 0.6b *Placed an evaluation for Scorpion Girl 2 fight. *Fixed two incorrect sound effect file names for Amphisbaena that were causing crashes. *Changed Alraune Priestess's Corona sound effect *Expanded dialogue further. *Made some edits to Hainuwele's evaluation. *Edited the two notices (The one at the beginning of the game, and the one signaling the end of the patch 0.7b *Patch notes now have instructions to installation. *Increased Shirohebi I's chances of doing binding attack "Binding Coil". *Reduced counter variables on "Binding Coil" and "Snake Eyes" so they occur more often (Binding to occur at best every 5 turns and snake eyes at best once every 7 turns since last used) *Changed Shirohebi I's "Sadistic Bites" to be a multiple hit attack if not dodged with the first one. *Changed the intro to all the fights (except Vore I think) to skip the "battlestart.ogg" (seemed out of place if you ask me) *Made a reference to IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZER in both Alraune Priestess's and Fake Alice's fights with Heinrich. *Made a few background variables and changes (not implemented maybe never lol) *Patch Readme in folder left marked as 0.6b sorry lol as well as the in-game notices now that I think about it... **'BUGS' **Shirohebi I's "Binding Coil" on a successful bind shows the scene from Giganto Weapon's semen extraction. I can't locate the problem at the moment... 0.8b *Fixed Fake Alice's and Alra Priestess' finishing move when they unstun (messy of me, I had like 4 bugs in there can't believe I never check it lol...) *Removed conditions and fixed the randomize number range for Alra Priestess (she will now use all her moves instead of starting with a few then being force to use the rest like the story) *Changed the Evaluation background and music. *Fixed the path (retry / evaluation / etc.) that you take when you lose to Fake Alice. You will now correctly start at the beginning of the fight instead of being sent all the way to the staircase *Dropped the hit rate on Hainuwele from 85% to 10%. In otherwords without Sylph (wind 3) you only have a 10% chance? to hit Hainuwele with normal attacks (later on I MAY make it so this also includes skills). *Reordered some text when Heinrich tells Luka to charge his lazer. (Very slight changes) *Fixed Alra Priestess's wind dodge rate. Since aside from the fragrance, Sylph held no purpose. Dodge rate set very low (10-30% dodge rate depending on the skill other than the trance) since she doesn't hit hard to begin with. 0.8.5b *Fixed the Notice at the beginning of the game. 0.9b *Moved all custom files from their respective folders to 2.5 *Changed all file directories of those respective files so the game will pick them up *Fixed a bug where the title screen music would return back to title.ogg if you went to Extras Menu. *Expanded code in the background for a spoof fight I'm preparing. 1.0b *Partial Release of "Chapter 2" of the game. *'Made Changes to Script. Do NOT Load any save further than the point where you meet Heinrich after the boss (either Fake Alice or Alra Priestess) in the castle.' *'FIXED' (At Last...) the bug in which Shirohebi's bind would show the bind image from Bio-Weapon #777 *Implemented Level ups starting with the scorpion fight. *Added custom monsters (refer to readme and end-of-patch EOP notice for credit to who) *Fixed pathway to all monsters. Using "Go Back One Decision" sent you back to one of the many maps used in the game. *Fixed a problem where being defeated by #777 and retrying the fight would cause you to lose Vaporizing Flame. *Updated New-Game and EOP notices. *Added some code varaibles for dealing with the spirits for future balancing purposes; makes spirits unuseable at times or after certain conditions are met. *Expanded code on the future Tamamo Spoof Fight *The forest has been named Lumine's Forest 1.1b *Released another portion of Chapter 2 (Half of Chapter 2 at this point) *Fixed Medusa's Petrifying Bite so (the first bite leads to complete dodge) consequetive bites can be dodged. *Petrification bite count increased to 8 for Medusa. *Created and updated evaluations for Medusa, Lava Girl, and Salamander. 1.1.5 B *Changed (and now fixed) the song file for Medusa fight. 1.2 B *fixed a variable in the Salamander fight that had somehow unfixed itself.... 1.2.5 B *Changed the text after the salamander fight due to some users reporting crashes. 1.3 B *Updated missing files from the last folder update. I am terribly sorry people I feel so stupid right now lol *Slightly added more text to the story (like maybe 10-20 lines of dialogue lol *Writing out the code for Passionate Wrath *Reverted the change of patch 1.2.5 1.4 B *'Changed the script yet again! Load save no further than the one after talking to everyone in Rebel's pit.' *Fixed Yulia's name in the city listing (I had Viola for whatever reason...) *Correctly implemented the event variables so you cannot re-do the Volcano and so the correct scene of Rebel's Pit shows up after departing the volcano *Implemented First Beta for "Passionate Wrath" and "Charring Mistake " *Wrote out the code for the bad ending of Rebel's Pit *Wrote the code ahead of time for attempting to return to Undine's Prison (so I won't have to make another script change) *Added more monsters, effects, (and I think music not sure) to the 2.5 folder. **'BUGS' **Mandy shows up improperly when using "Charring Mistake" **Summoning Super Charged Salamander shows Mandy improperly **Alraune (for whatever reason...) has green pixel distortions in the story section then shows up fine in the battle section 1.5B *Released Second Beta of Passionate Wrath and related skills. **'FIXED' the three graphic bugs highlighted on the last patch notes (how I fixed them makes no sense to me but hey they're fix!....) **Implemented damage increase for Serene Demon Sword, Lightning Sword Flash, and Earth Rumbling Decapitation **Damage dealt by "Blade of Burning Passion" was drastically lowered **Fixed "Blade of Burning Passion" to give 1 SP along with the 1 SP from "Passion's Retaliation" **"Passion's Retaliation" HP cut was reduced from an eighth to a tenth **Changed Super Charged name to Hyper name (still open to suggestion on name changes) *Created a battle script for Alraune (might change it I'm still focusing in the testing phase for Passionate Wrath and Charring Mistake) 'Will start doing this tomorrow... (and thus on patch 1.6B) ' *Started Implementing the ß instead of @ in multiple attack names, character names, and dialogue choices. (All the way from beginning to game to the point right now) Please report any @ symbols still showing up anywhere (what fight / part of the story) 1.6B *Created a proper battle script for Alraune. *Continued the dialogue further into the game *Removed the notice before the start of the Alraune fight *Changed the text with Heinrich from Third to Seventh King (I know random patch change lol...) *Slightly extended the animation for Charring Mistake. *Changed destination of End of patch game. (Game will now take you to the title screen instead of randomly jumping to the Ant Queen in the Grangold Castle) *Updated the end of patch notice to include credit to YMunesanzun for song remixes and remakes *Preparing battle script for Dagon and Undine. *Included Heinrich character design by Kiomaru1. 'Please feel free to criticize on whether it is good or not pertaining to how Heinrich should be envisioned. Depending the responses I will keep it or remove it. ' Gallery (Includes Monsters not yet included...) And Poll Artist pages *Sakamasa (さかまさ) -- Pixiv *In'nenka (インネンカ) -- Pixiv *Alraune (アルラウネ) -- Pixiv *Kunimitsu (國光) -- Pixiv *Kiomaru1 -- Deviantart Sakamasa -- Konoe Nanbara - Kitsune.jpg|Konoe Nanbara -- Kitsune. By Sakamasa Alraune -- Medusa.png|Medusa. By Alraune Sakamasa -- Fiona Austin - Centaur.jpg|Fiona Austin -- Centaur. By Sakamasa Alraune -- Alraune.png|Alraune. By Alraune Sakamasa -- Lewis Griffith - Succubus.jpg|Lewis Griffin -- Nightmare Succubus. By Sakamasa Alraune -- Blue Dragon.png|Dragon. By Alraune Alraune -- Nyx - Goddess of Night.png|Nyx. By Alraune Sakamasa -- Emilia Bowen - Dragon.jpg|Emilia Bowen - Dragon. By Sakamasa Alraune -- Water Spirit - Undine -.png|Undine -- Water Spirit. By Alraune Innennka -- Lamia.jpg|Lamia. By Innenka Sakamasa -- Alicia Abel - Harpy.jpg|Alicia Abel -- Harpy. By Sakamasa Sakamasa -- Charlotte Beyron - Elf.jpg|Charlotte Beyron -- Unknown. By Sakamasa Sakamasa -- Yulia Anishev - Minotaur.jpg|Yulia Aneshev -- Minotaur. By Sakamasa Alraune -- Earth Spirit - Gnome.png|Gnome -- Earth Spirit. By Alraune Alraune -- Wind Spirit - Sylph.png|Sylph -- Wind Spirit. By Alraune Kunimitsu -- Jorougumo.jpg|Jorougumo (Spiderwoman). By Kunimitsu Sakamasa -- Lewis 3.jpg|Lewis Griffin transformed. By Sakamasa Heinrich6.png|Heinrich. By Kiomaru1 Do you like the Heinrich character Design? Yes No Category:Poll Templates Category:Side Stories